Protecting Me Always
by Blue Toad
Summary: W...why did you have to leave me? I need you...please...come back...don't leave me all alone... Spoilers for Mother 3, Kirby and Lucas Friendship oneshot.


**Well, it's been a while since I last wrote something...back in June or July, I think! Well, RL issues and all that...hey, it happens, I guess.**

**So, in case you didn't read everything right, I'm going to spell it out for you all.**

**This is a FRIENDSHIP fanfic between Lucas and Kirby. So no Yaoi in case any of you missed the friendship tag.**

**It DOES have Mother 3 spoilers. If you haven't played up to Chapter 6 in Mother 3, turn away now or forever spoil yourself.**

**Okay, still here? Great. Basically, this is an adaption of the Chapter 6 Sunflower Field scene, but with a scene that then implicates into Brawl.**

**Course, there may well be a few differences. The major one I can think of is Boney not being in the adaption. Purely because, I wanted it to purely and strictly between Lucas and Hinawa, and I think Boney might have messed that up.**

**This is also my first friendship fic. I wanted to take a break from comedy...so, yeah, I hope it goes okay.**

**Note that I also haven't completed Mother 3, I'm only up to Chapter 7. So if there's anything that contradicts the game, just bare with it, okay?**

**So...I don't think I need to explain anymore...let's get on with it then!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Smash Bros.  
**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Protecting Me Always:_

The sky was blue, with a few white puffy clouds here and there and the sun shone bright.

This was the first thing the child saw when he opened his eyes.

He was lying down, and as he stood himself up, he could see a vast field of yellow sunflowers all around him and nothing more. The boy was a bit nervous, as if worried he'd harm them by walking. He took a step...no, there were too many! He accidentally crushed one with the wait of his foot.

The boy gasped, and bent down, shocked and angry he had done such a thing. But then, a strange thing happened. The sunflower then burst back into life and came to the same level as the other unharmed sunflowers. Miraculously, this one had no sign of damage either.

The boy looked at where he laid and was amazed to see that sunflowers had appeared there. He looked around, perplexed. What kind of strange magic was at hand here? The power to revitalize things...

The boy began to walk through the field, gathering his surroundings. It seemed he was the only one here. That was odd. Insects would surely love it here, as would little children to play about. But on the other hand...this place seemed almost...like heaven. Like it was too holy to have people and animals there. Yet, the boy was allowed here. Why? He wanted to find out.

He continued his pace, every so often, he would check behind him to make sure the sunflowers weren't damaged. After a while, he took a stop. He wasn't breathless or tired from all the walking. Another curious and almost mythical like feeling. He then looked up into the sky.

Then...he heard a soft, female voice who spoke as if she brought comfort in everything she did.

"_Lucas..."_

He blinked and turned around. Who had said that? Who knew his name? He had a wish to speak...but somehow...it didn't seem right. He kept walking.

After a few minutes, he stopped. He could see someone! Only the back of her...

She had brown, long hair in curls which came down to her waist. She wore a red dress and boots. She seemed...familiar. She had a strange look about her...

She turned, and the boy could suddenly see she was transparent, as if she wasn't really there. But she was. He could see her kind smile and beautiful face as she looked at him. She herself could see a boy with blond hair, a red and yellow striped t-shirt and blue shorts. He also had red trainers, but the front of them were yellow, and he also had white socks on.

She gazed at his face...his young and yet kind face...a bit like hers.

"...M...M...Mum..?" The boy spoke in shock.

She smiled, and then turned away, walking through the field of sunflowers.

"W-wait!"

The boy gave chase, trying to run, but it was as if the sunflowers wouldn't let him. He had, of course, forgotten of the care he had first given them as he had awoken. But still...he couldn't believe it.

He began a slow pace again and could still see the woman. Then...without warning, she vanished.

"No! Don't go, please!"

He couldn't help it. He knew he couldn't run, so the boy started a faster walk. The sunflowers seemed to permit this, as they left him to pursue her.

As soon as he reached the spot she had vanished, he could see the field had reached an end, overlooking...clouds? Before he could see down below, the woman appeared again, floating in the sky.

"M-Mum!" He cried at her.

The woman smiled at her son.

"_Lucas...my brave, special little boy..."_

"You've...you've been here all this time? P-please, let me stay here with you! I want to be with you again...I've missed you so much..."

Tears formed in his eyes, but the boy could see now that the woman was not smiling. She instead had a look of deep sorrow.

Then...she shook her head once.

"_No..."_

"W-why not? I...why did you have to go? And now you...won't let me stay with you? Please, answer me!"

He was almost screaming at her now. The woman didn't reply this time. She merely stared at the boy.

"Answer me!" With this, the boy jumped off the cliff, to try and grab her. He went straight through her and began to fall through the clouds. The woman gave her son one last unhappy look before vanishing.

"N-NO! PLEASE! Mum, help me! Please! I...I need you!" Tears began to fly into the air from the boy's face.

"_W...W....Why did you have to leave me....?"_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucas woke up with a start in his room. He was sweating and breathless. It took a few seconds for him to calm down. Afterwards, he got out of the sheets and put his hands on his head as he sat in the middle of his bed.

A slight puff caused him to look up, and he could see a pink, marshmallow like creature staring at him. He had red shoes on, and nothing more.

"H...Hey, Kirby." Lucas did his best to smile, but it just wouldn't come to his face. Kirby tilted his body, as if to say what's wrong?

"I...it's nothing." Lucas slid off the bed and approached a window that overlooked a nearby forests and some far off mountains in the distance. Lucas and Kirby's rooms were small. There was a bed, a wardrobe for their clothes, a bathroom and a night side table. Lucas looked out of the window before crying as his knees hit the ground. Kirby immediately ran up to him.

"Puyo! Puyo!" Kirby had a concerned look on his face as Lucas wiped the tears away.

"I...I'm sorry, Kirby. I shouldn't have..." Lucas hiccuped as he looked as his pink roommate.

"Puyo!" Kirby looked a little sad, but still determined for Lucas to tell him what was wrong. Lucas stared down, his mouth in a small circle. A small smile then formed.

"Okay, okay, I guess I should tell you."

Lucas stood up and walked over to his side table. He pulled a small key out of his pocket, unlocking it. He then took out a photograph.

"I've not shown this to anyone here...but I'm sure I can show you, Kirby."

Kirby was handed the photo by Lucas and looked at it. There was Lucas, a little younger then he was now. Lucas looked worried, and there was a boy who looked like he could be his twin...but this boy had orange hair. He also seemed a bit...ambitious. He was riding a sheep, which seemed to be why Lucas was so worried.

And leading the sheep, there was...a man. He was dressed a bit like a cowboy and laughing at the orange haired boy's enjoyment. There was a woman, hugging Lucas, and smiling at the fun that the man and the boy on the cow seemed to be having. She was wearing a red dress and had brown, long curly hair. Next to the cow was a brown dog, who seemed to be bouncing alongside it with the boy and the man. Behind them all, there seemed to be a house and a washing line, along with a dog house.

"...This is my family."

Kirby looked up at Lucas, a bit perplexed. Kirby looked at the photo again and pointed at Lucas, smiling.

"Puyo!"

"Yeah, that's me, at ten years old. And that's my twin brother, Claus, on the cow. This man here is my dad, Flint. Next to them is our dog, Boney." Lucas pointed them all out to Kirby.

Glancing at the photo, he saw Lucas's scared face, and an almost desperate clutch for the woman hugging him. He looked at it curiously.

"Heh, I always used to get scared by those sort of things. Claus would always climb up trees and mountains and I'd be left at the bottom, scared stiff for him." Lucas spoke.

"A...And t-this is...my mum...Hinawa."

Kirby looked up in time to unfortunatly see Lucas's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away as Kirby gave a sad look. He pointed at Hinawa.

"S...she died, Kirby...she died trying to save me and my brother..."

"P...Puyo..." Kirby looked at the expression of Hinawa's face. It seemed to be one full of love for her family and happiness.

So why did someone like her have to die? What kind of cruel fate was that? Kirby's face was sympathetic and he saw Lucas's eyes began to get misty again.

"I...I miss her, Kirby. She was such a great mother...caring, lovely, beautiful..."

Lucas suddenly fell to the floor again, crying.

"W-W-Why did she have to go and leave me?! I-I need her...I was so shy and weak at that age...but my mum always made me feel safe and loved...I just had a dream about her...I was falling and she wouldn't even save me..."

Kirby's face was sad, but then Kirby shook himself, his expression now happy. He then tapped Lucas on the head. When Lucas looked up, Kirby pointed from Hinawa to Lucas's chest.

"I...I know...she's always inside of me, and will never truly leave me...but..."

Kirby shook himself and suddenly floated into the air, above Lucas. Lucas seemed shocked as Kirby then pointed from Hinawa's picture to Lucas again.

"...She's watching over me?"

"Puyo!" Kirby fell to the ground and nodded. Then he pretended to be a shield in front of Lucas and turned to him, smiling.

"She...doesn't want me to be like this?"

"Puyo!" Kirby nodded in answer, a determined look on his face. Lucas hiccuped again.

"Yeah...I know she'd sacrifice herself all over again to save me and Claus...she was always protecting me to the very end. In a way, she still does." A small smiled formed over Lucas's face.

He then put the photo away, then knelt down to Kirby, taking him into a hug.

"Thank you, Kirby...you don't know how much this all means to me. I've never told anyone about my family before here...you're so nice and helpful to me...I'm really glad to be friends with someone like you."

"Puyo..." They broke apart. Lucas then stood up and smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Kirby replied with his usual Puyo answer. Lucas climbed back into bed as Kirby walked across the room to his.

But...then...

Kirby stared at the window which Lucas had looked out of when he had woken up. He could...see someone. He was sure of it.

Jumping off the bed, Kirby ran over to the window and opened it. He could see the ghostly figure of a woman, but wasn't alarmed. After all, he knew who it was...

"_My son...he's truly blessed to have met someone with a kindred spirit like yours...please, Kirby, keep your friendship with my son strong...it's one of the few things he has left to treasure now." _Hinawa spoke out to Kirby.

"Puyo!" Kirby nodded as Hinawa closed her eyes.

"_Thank you...thank you so much..."_

She vanished in the moonlight as Kirby stared at where she had vanished for a second or two. He then closed the window and climbed back into his bed.

Kirby looked at Lucas one last time before drifting off to bed. If Kirby could have spoken, he would have said...

"_Lucas...I'm glad I was able to reach out and help you...I hope we remain friends forever..."_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Okay, I loved doing the ending bit, but the whole emotional bit in the middle felt reaaaally sucky. Maybe because this is my first friendship fic, and the first one I've done in a while.**

**Now, in case you were wondering, I didn't use Pokemon Trainer or Ness instead of Kirby, because, quite frankly, it annoys me to see these two always in a fic about Lucas. So I wanted to be a bit more creative with mine. Not to mention that Kirby acts very innocent, and it was fun to play out.**

**Eh, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
